Hidden Secerts
by Tendolover
Summary: What if Harry had a half sister he never knew about? What if father was someone never would have thought of? This is her story.
1. Meet the Darlings

**Hey you guys so here is a new fanfic, that a friend of mine and I are writing. First thing first. We DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, for if we did...well lets not go there okay. So I hope you guys really enjoy the story. Oh yeah we do own some of these characters. Like the ones you have no freakin clue who they are. lol. Please be nice to us about this story. Don't make me get my sword on you! So enjoy it or else! **

* * *

><p>Hidden Secrets – A Harry Potter Story<p>

Prequel

"Mom! Their fighting again!" A girls voice shouted from the top of the stairs. A woman turned around and peered out of the kitchen door way to see two of her children tumbling down the stairs. She let out a sigh and put down her towel.

"Amy and Blaine, will you two stop fighting?" The woman gave them both a stern look, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor and her arms crossed in anger. Both of the children looked up and let go of each other.

"He started it! I would not be in this mess if he didn't come into my room without knocking!" The girl said angrily. She pushed the boy away from her and crossed her arms. "Whatever! I have to finish packing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world do you have to pack? We just moved here and finished unpacking. You're so stupid." He said, making a funny face at his sister.

Amy spun around and gave the boy a death glair. "I have to pack for Hogwarts you twit!" She shouted. She looked up at her mother and pulled back her urge to punch him. Amy then turned back around and made her way up stairs. She didn't have time for this, she and her sister, Annaliese, were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts and she wasn't even halfway done packing. Unlike Annaliese; who had everything but her ferret, Raz, packed and ready to go.

Annaliese, Amy, and Blaine were not exactly blood related. In fact, Blaine was the only one who was related to his parents. Annaliese and Amy were foster children who were adopted. Aunt Minerva was the one who gave her Niece and Nephew-in-law the girls in the first place. Annaliese had lost both of her parents to the hands of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. She was alone in the world and was brought to this family to be taken care of. Even though she had always known that she was adopted, she felt like there was a bigger secret to her family. Amy also knew that her parents suffered the same tragic accident, but she didn't have the same feelings about her family, no she just believe that she was being lied to and that her parents were still alive. Both girls took on the last name of the family and were told to not ask about their past for it was too tragic for them to know.

The family had just moved back to England after living in America for ten years; Blaine born and raised there. The parents were studying muggle life and when the girls got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts from their Aunt Minerva, they moved their family back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know its really short. But there will be more. We are working on it. Now do you guys see that little button over there on the corner. You know the one that says review. Do me a favor and hit that button for me and review it. Tell us how you like it so far. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Year 1

**Hey guys sorry it took us so long to upload the story. Its kinda hard at the moment. Seeing my co-writier and I are working two different shifts, and we are tying to find an apartment. So here is the first chapter from Year 1. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Remember we don't Harry Potter, we only own Annaliese, Amy, Blaine and the Darlings. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The train station was huge and very crowded. Most of the people shuffling around were muggles, but a slight few were of the magical sort. Train whistles and conversations mixed together, leaving a slight ringing in the ears. Smells mingled and stirred, giving a distained smell. This was where the train for Hogwarts School of Wicthcraft and Wizardry left.

"Now girls, follow us to Platform 9 ¾." Mrs. Darling said, leading the way.

Amy smirked. "I can find it myself." She said moving past Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

"Not if I can find it first!" Blaine said running past everyone. He looked around slightly confused. When a man in a uniform walked past him; Blaine smiled and walked up to the man.

"What is that twit doing?" Amy asked, looking back at Annaliese. "He is a bloody idiot."

Annaliese held back a laugh. She watched her brother give the man a confused look and walked back to the family.

"That man is an idiot." He said and crossed his arms.

"He is a muggle, Blaine." Annaliese said through laughing.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Twit."

Mrs. Darling shook her head and lead the way to the platform. Blaine looked highly confused when their mother stopped at a wall.

"Platform 9 ¾." She said with a smile, and turned to face the family. "All you have to do is ran through the wall."

Amy looked excited, this was the coolest part of the trip so far. Annaliese gave a clueless look but nodded anyways. Blaine just looked dumbfounded.

"You two are going to fall for that?" he asked.

Amy smirked and stepped behind her brother, Blaine.

"Why don't you find out?" She said, startling him. Before he could react, Amy pushed him through the wall and laughed as she watched him fall though and disappear.

Mrs. Darling gave her daughter a small glair, and then ran through the wall with Annaliese.

Annaliese grew wide eyed when she looked around her. There were witches and wizards everywhere. A few younger children ran past, playing with what little charms they had. In the muggle part of the America, her family could not have freedom with magic like this. Hogwarts was going to be a lot better than she could ever imagine.

Annie looked back to see her sister waving at her to follow. "Coming." She shouted and ran after her.

Amy started to walk backwards waiting for her sister to catch up. She made a funny face when Annie started to point at her. It was when she ran into someone that she realized that her sister was pointing behind her.

As Amy turned to see who she had run into, a hand grazed her bottom. She suddenly became very pissed off and was ready to blow a fuze on the pervert who dared to touch her. When she turned around though, her mind went completely blank before she could say anything.

"I'm so sorry about that." A very sincere voice apologized. The boy behind the voice was incredibly handsome, making Amy speechless for once. "I didn't mean to do that. Are you alright?"

Amy blinked a few times, before she regained composure. "Oh no. Its my fault. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention. "

Annaliese walked up right then, and before she could say a thing, she was being dragged away by her sister.

"What was that all about?" she asked as they dropped off their things.

"I'll tell you later." Amy said defensively.

Annaliese just rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to the rest of the family to say good-bye.

"Good-bye girls." Their mother said with a smile. She hugged the both of them and held back a mix of joyous and sad tears. "And don't forget to write." Her voice turned serious. She kissed their foreheads and stepped back.

Their father gave them a loving smile and hugged them both.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at them, but it soon faded to a smile and he hugged his sisters. They fought a lot but even he loved his sisters.

The two girls boarded the train and found a compartment. When the train was moving, the girls sat there, Amy staring out the window.

"So…." Annaliese started to say, one of her rare, devious smirks on her lips. "Did you find out his name?"

Amy's face morphed into an expression she had never used before. It was a mix of anger, surprise, confusion, and a slight hint of a crash. "No!" she shouted. "Why would I want his name? I mean the guy bumped into me."

She was cut off by her sister. "You bumped into him."

"Whatever! And then touches my butt like a pervert!" she continued on. "I mean what type of guy does that?" She glared at Annaliese and then rolled her eyes. "Don't you get started. The only reason I didn't yell at him was because mother was right there." She started to deny.

Just when she was about to sit down the door opened and three boys stood there, two red headed boys and the boy from before.

"Whats with all the yelling?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah we were trying to get some sleep in." the other said.

Amy turned to face them. "I wasn't yelling!" she yelled, her face turning a bright shade of pink, when she saw who was at the door.

The twins shrugged. "Whatever that was, could you keep it down?" one of them asked. They both laughed and walked off.

The boy from before smiled. "The name is Cedric by the way." He said before leaving. The door shut and the two girls were left to sit on their own. Silence engulfing them for most of the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it! Good now see that button right below. You know which one right! Well if you don't and are like Blaine. The button I'm talking about is the one that saws Review. Click on it and Review the story, you silly twits! <strong>


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update the next chapter. Its been a little crazy with us writing the story. Now remember my friend and I don't own Harry Potter, if we did well I would have changed a few things lol. Don't forget to review our story and tell us what you think. **

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when the train came to a complete stop. All of the first years were changed into their robs and were being filed out of the train separate from the other students.<p>

A rather large man carrying a torch was giving out orders. His beard made Annaliese laugh a little. Her and her sister followed him to the boats.

When Annaliese finally got a good look aaround her, all of the other students were gone and the sun had finally set, leaving it dark.

Amy suddenly came up behind her, startling the poor girl half to death by grabbing her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, irritation in her voice. She didnt bother waiting for an answer from her sister and continued on talking. "Come on, were all going this way." She gave her sister a quick glare and then a roll of the eyes before dragging to off to the boats.

Amy must have looked like a nervous wreck, because she was getting a few stairs from the other kids as she scanned the crowed. She would never admit this, but she was in fact nervous, but not of the sorting hat, but of something entirly different. She finally gave up and let out a small sigh of reliefe. That Cedric boy was not a first year, so she didnt have to worry about seeing him. That is unless they were sorted into the same house, but there was only a fourth of a chance of that happening.

The croud started to move again as each child boarded a boat. Luckly Annaliese and Amy got into the same boat.  
>The boats swaying motion started to make Annaliese a little quiesey. She didnt normally have motion sickness, but with the mix of the bitter cold air blwing against her face, the smell of fish, her nerves on the whole thing, and the motion, she did start to count down the moment when she could get off of the thing. Which if she was lucky would happen soon, considering the castle seemed to get bigger every time she looked up from her lap.<p>

An older lady with green robes on and a smile on her face greeted the children. This made Amy and Annaliese happy, for this was their Aunt Minerva. She told them a bit about the school and what would be going on, then she had them all follow her for a short tour as they were brought to the great hall. The walk into the castle and through the halls felt like one of the tours the girls would take when their American muggle schools went on a field trip.

When they came up the the doors to the great hall they all stopped. Aunt Minerva then told them to stay put as she went in. Both girls looked at eachother and smiled. This sounded a lot better than what their father explained, and even then it sounded pretty awesome. Annie knew there would be some interesting adventures there, not to mention plently of ways to find a way out of trouble. Now they just had to worry about which house they would be sorted into. Both girls wanted to be in the same house, but they didnt know what house they wanted to be in. Out of them all they both favored Gryffindor, considering both of their parents came from there and their Aunt Minerva was head teacher of the house.

Both of their attentions were pulled to the door as Aunt Minerva came out again. "Now no puching. We are about to enter. Keep quiet and make sure to listen for your name. This is very important so be respectful and wait your turn." She said in a stern voice before she pushed the doors open and the sea of first years followed her in.

The celing is what caught most of the students attention. It looked like the acctual night sky, never ending and dark with the candles giving the room a beautiful glow. They were so distracted with everything around them that a few of them bumped itno eachother when they came to a stop, Annie being one of them as she almost knocked down a random girl.

The girls stood there as one by one the students were called up. As each name was called they both became more nervous about which house they were to be in. There were already several Gryffindors and they still had quite a few students to go.

Finally Amy was first to be called up. She practicly ran up there. She gave a big smile up at her Aunt and then sat on the stool, ready to go. As the hat was placed on her head she felt as if things were finally focused on her and her alone. The pressure of which house she wanted faded away and she acctually felt excited and ready to be suprised. She could hear a bit of a thinking hum from the hat, which made her look up at the hat like it was crazy. 'Family is very important to you I can see.' It said to her. She felt like it was reading her mind, which was really cool. 'Ah, your bravery will be the factor, you are in...' The hat paused for a moment, making Amy want to scream at it, but she bit her lip and remained patient. "Gryffindor!" It finally shouted outloud. Aunt Minerva pulled the hat off of her head and clapped as Amy hopped off of the chair and winked at Annie.

Annaliese smiled at Amy as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She then looked up at Aunt Minerva, waiting for the next name to be called.

"Annaliese Darling." She called out. Annie could see a small smile form on her lips again.

Annie shuffled through the crowd of kids waiting for their turn to be called out and made her way to the front. When there she looked at a;; the faces of the professors. Once of the seemed to stick out though. He was creepy looking, and looked like he was staring at a ghost. She ignored him though; she was more excited to find out what house she was going to be sorted into.

Annaliese climbed onto the stool and smiled at her Aunt as she placed the hat onto her head. She looked up at the hat's rim, not sure what to expect. She was startled though when it started to talk to her. 'Let us see.' The hat spoke to her. 'You have some interesting thoughts. I can only see you in one place, and it seems to be the place you want to be.; She then heard a bit of silence before the hat shouted. "Gryffindor!"

Amy smiled and waved at her sister. They were in the same house, which ment the fun was only beginning.  
>Annaliese hopped off of the stool when the hat was removed and ran over to Amy. "We're in the same house!" She said excitedly. She sat down next to her sister and looked at everyone at the table. Some of them waved, which in return she smiled and waved back. "One of the best parts is we are in Aunt Minerva's house, so maybe someone won't get into as much trouble." Amy gave a small glair to Annie, who was smiling sheepishly.<p>

Soon most of the first year students were sorted though. Amy was getting a little bored, while Annie was still staring at each student as they got sorted. Annie was avoiding the eyes of the creepy professor. She then took notic to the tho twins who were laughing and pointing at the proffessors. She had to wonder what they were laughing at.

Amy looked over at Annaliese and then looked to where she was staring. She tapped her sister on the sholder and leaned in to talk to her over the comotion. "Those two are idiots. I really hope they are not sorted into our house." She said with an irritated tone. Sadly not even a minute later one of them was called up.  
>"Fred Weasley." Minerva called out.<p>

Both twins stepped forward with a smile plastered onto their faces. Minerva gave a confused look and then glared at the two. "I only called for Fred." She said, slightly irritated. They both looked at each other and then back at her.

"I'm Fred." They both said at the same time. Then they both looked at each other again, both having a playful glair on their faces. "No I'm Fred." One of them said. "You are wrong brother, I am Fred." The other said. "You must be mistaken brother for you are George. You are the one whohas the G on your sweaters." They both smirked and looked up at Minerva, who was very irritated at this point. " am Gred and this is Forge." One of the said.

Amy was highly irritated at this point and couldnt even believe the glazed look in her sisters eyes. She stood up and glaired at the two. "Will one of you just get on the stool already!" She shouted, causing the whole hall to go into silence and stare at her. She looked around franticly, hiding her face from going red. "What are you all staring at!" She shouted again and flopped back into her seat, crossing her arms and looking down at her plate.

Both of the twins smiled and glanced at Amy. After they were sorted, both ending up in Gryffindorr and making the already irritated Amy even more pissed off, they walked over to the pissed off girl and put their arms around her. "Blood hell, you are loud." One of them said. He kind of pushed Annie out of the way and sat down, his twin sitting on the other side of Amy. "I'm thinking she's going to be our new best friend, right Fred?" The other twin said. The twin that sat between the sisters smiled. "Of course George."

Annie looked a little horrified when they moved her away from her sister. She knew this was not going to end well.

"Remove your arms now and sit somewhere else before I punch you both." Amy said through her teeth. Neither of them budged.

George leaned back to talk to talk to his brother. "We have a feisty one here brother, I like them feisty." They both laughed, still neither one of them moving.  
>"You have to the count of ten." Amy said, glairing at her plate. She was not going to have two trouble makers ruin her night.<p>

Finally another red head that could not be anyone other than another Weasley looked over at the twins and rolled his eyes. "Fred and George, you know what mother said. Do you two want to get into teouble before your first day even starts?"

They both looked at each other and then back at their brother. "Yes." They said at the same time, causing Amy to bite her lips shut.  
>"Get over here." He said, giving them both death glairs. They both made pouty faces and got up. George looked over at Amy and smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Until we meet again."<p>

Amy pulled her hand away from him so hard she almost hit Annaliese in the face. "Don't you dare touch me again!" She said, highly pissed off at this point. Her face flooded with a red blush as she saw the boy she had accidently bumped into at the train station earlier. He was smiling, and gave a small wave. Amy pushed George into Fred and turned around, hiding her face from the crowds.

The rest of the night went as expected from the others. The professors were introduced. The rules were stated. Dinner finally served. Then the night was ended by a short tour to where the houses resided and then a few laughs in the common room. Everyone eventually went to bed, in await for classes to start the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>See that button right below. Click on it, and review it. <strong>


End file.
